Goodbye To You
by Trins
Summary: Hermione makes one of the hardest decisions anyone has to make about her relationship.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own JKR's characters nor do I own the song or lyrics Goodbye to you.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_"Goodbye To You"_

Hermione Granger was having one of the worst nights of her life. Her week had been filled with such indecision that she could hardly breathe.

The man that she had been together with for three years and was in love with had cheated on her again, and no matter how many times she forgave him, or how many times he told her it would never happen again, they always ended up in the same place a few months later.

She was for the first time in her life, sick of making all the concessions in their relationship, sick of loving someone who could not or would not stay faithful to her.

So for the first time ever, she decided to not leave any decision she was going to make, up to fate, the destinies or what ever higher power that there was in the world.

She had to believe that things happened for a reason, and she was thoroughly depressed that the only thing she wanted to go right in life, she failed at.

Yes she knew that him, cheating on her was not really her fault, but in the back of her mind, there is that niggling feeling that if she had just done something differently, or shown more support and interest in the things that he liked then maybe it would have changed things.

She knew she had made her decision while listening to a song that had made more sense then anything else in her life. The same song she was going to sing for the Orders karaoke night. It would give her flirtatious partner the answer she had been dreading to give him.

Hermione got up and walked over to the stage and pulled out a guitar, which she had been learning to play for many years.

The crowd of Order members including the man she had been involved with grew silent, waiting to hear what she would perform for them this month.

Hermione found his face in the crowd and began to sing, hoping that he would not be as thick as some made him out to be.

_Of all the things I've believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said,_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

She had promised herself she would not cry, but felt the dampness and just prayed she would get through the song before she broke down.

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you_

_But I'm not giving in this time_

If people had known what to listen for they would have heard the painful cry of her heart, at having to say goodbye, but some things are for the best and sometimes you don't have to hear it happening to know its happening.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And when the stars fall_

_I will lie awake_

_You're my shooting star_

With the roar of clapping and whistles drowning out the painful cry of her heart, Hermione let the tears roll start rolling down her face while she packed up her guitar, put it over her shoulder and walked out of the house.

Hermione's Partner in the crowd was the only person who understood what had just happened and why it was so significant, he suddenly realised that he had just lost the most important thing in his life.

Always having to try and fix it again, he ran out the door after her and spotted Hermione walking down the darkened street away from him and yelled out her name, trying to get her to stop walking away from him.

When Hermione heard him yelling her name, she stopped and turned around to face the man that had created so much heart ache and indecision within her soul, all she could do was wish that he would let her go, she needed to walk away now, or never would.

He breathed out a sign when she stopped, only to have his breath stolen from him when she turned and he saw not only the tears rolling down her cheeks, but the pain and sorrow in her eyes. He felt like the wind had been knocked from him as she turned and walked away once more, because he knew there was no, second chances this time.

She had heard all of the rumours, of him being a womaniser, but never thought for one second that the kind and caring man she had come to know was like that.

The last thing that travelled through the air outside Grimuald place was something neither people occupying the space on the road thought would ever be said, laced with the pain and finality it had.

"Goodbye Sirius Black!"

And Hermione Granger apparated away, leaving Sirius feeling alone for the first time in years.


End file.
